Recuperando la esperanza
by Kabegami Amaterasu
Summary: Secuela de "No es tu culpa". Cuando Soul creía que ya todo estaba perdido, Maka le enseño que la vida aún valía. Ahora le tocaba a él devolverle un poco de todo lo que la chica habia hecho por él. SoulxMaka. One-shot.


Ok lo admito, ¡no me pude resistir! Simplemente no podía dejar el final de mi anterior fic así xP es que... ¡no puedo hacer sufrir a Soul! (de hecho si, pero no por mucho tiempo xD al final necesita un bonito final ¿no?) Y mientras escribia el capítulo de una de mis otras historias se me ocurrió este, ¡espero que les guste!

Va dedicado a Naomi Shimizu, Kasumi-chan y Vale-Alice, por sus lindos reviews de mi anterior fic :) ¡un millón de gracias chicas! y espero que lo disfruten :) al igual que aquellos quienes entren a leer esta humilde historia.

**Disclaimer:** Aún estoy haciendo la recolecta para comprar los derechos de Soul Eater, por lo que aún no es mío, solo la trama que ven aqui :)

_**Recuperando la esperanza**_

Era un día nublado en Death City, la fresca brisa movía a sus habitantes y los apresuraba a llegar a sus casas, pues a medida que caía la tarde aquella brisa se volvía mas fría, señal clara de que el invierno pronto caería sobre la ciudad. Para cualquiera seria un día mas en el calendario, mas para un chico de blancos cabellos no era así.

Soul Evans caminaba feliz por las casi desiertas calles, en su rostro, una tenue sonrisa se asomaba producto de la celebración personal de ese día.

Hoy cumplía cuatro meses de relación con su técnica, o para simplificar, con Maka Albarn.

Su mirada se poso en un pequeño paquete que llevaba dentro de una bolsa colgada en su brazo, sin poder evitarlo, recordó aquel día hace cuatro meses en el cual, tras haber compartido una implícita confesión, había reunido el valor suficiente para pedirle a su técnica que fuera su pareja:

"_Luego del tierno beso que compartió con Maka, había separado su rostro gentilmente solo para juntar suavemente sus frentes, en una claro signo de profunda devoción a la chica frente a él._

_Ambos sonrieron apenados sin poder ocultar su sonrojo, aunque ninguno lo hubiera dicho, luego de aquel beso habían quedado más que claros sus sentimientos, y es que ellos eran así, y precisamente por eso era que sus almas resonaban tan bien. No tenían necesidad de palabras cuando sus almas y acciones actuaban por si solas, y un claro ejemplo era lo que justo acababa de suceder._

_Mas sin embargo, Soul sabía que aunque las cosas fueras entendibles sin palabras entre ellos, había ciertas cosas que necesitaban decirse, por el mero hecho de dejarse claras. Por lo que, tomando aire y reuniendo valor, pronuncio aquellas palabras que desde hace muchísimo tiempo había añorado con decir:_

_¿Te gustaría ser mi novia? – Preguntó temeroso, no por dudar de los sentimientos de su técnica, si no por la pesada carga a la que él la había condenado. Temía que ella no quisiera estar junto a él debido a su estupidez._

_La chica aguardó silencio por unos segundos, segundos que para el albino frente a ella fueron como días, pues la indecisión se lo comía por dentro. Al final, tras dedicarle una mirada llena de amor, la chica asintió levemente, pues las palabras habían muerto en su garganta a causa de la emoción._

_Te amo__ – __Musitó el chico levemente"_

Soul cambió el gesto mientras torcía a la derecha rumbo a los estacionamientos del pequeño centro comercial, luego de que formalizaran su relación había venido la prueba más difícil de todas: lograr que los demás la aceptaran. Claramente, antes del accidente todos se hubieran encontrado felices porque al fin ambos dejaran el orgullo y aceptaran sus sentimientos, mas después de lo acontecido aquel fatídico día, sus amigos incluso se mostraban reacios a que siguieran siendo compañeros, pues todos dudaban de que el chico pudiera proteger como se debía a la técnico de cabellos cenizos.

Y él no los culpaba, por lo que, un día que se encontraban reunidos en la casa de Kid, había decidido tomar la palabra para dejar claras sus intenciones de una vez por todas:

"_Soul miraba a sus amigos frente a él, tras mucho negociar en ambas partes, Maka había logrado que tanto Soul como sus amigos aceptaran volver a compartir una tarde juntos, aquello era necesario, pues aunque nadie lo aceptara, aquella silenciosa decisión estaba fragmentando la hermosa amistad que por tantos años habían mantenido._

_Tras un leve carraspeo, Soul decidió tomar la palabra, decidido a acabar con aquella indiferencia que bien sabia tenia merecida:_

_Sé que no merezco estar aquí después de los errores que he cometido, pero quiero que sepan que he vivido con la culpa el tiempo suficiente como para saber la gravedad de mis actos. Sé que no soy digno de Maka, y por eso mismo tampoco de la amistad de ustedes. Por lo que les pido disculpas por todas las tonterías que he hecho – Se disculpó mientras hacia una leve reverencia. Esperando paciente, el veredicto de las personas frente a él. Una gota de sudor cayó por su frente, revelando lo nervioso que se encontraba "Esto es poco cool" pensó, mas al sentir el leve apretón en su mano cortesía de su novia, sabía que aquello lo valía._

_Black Star fue el primero en reaccionar, y tras un largo "¡Yahoo!" le dio un fuerte abrazo a ambos, felicitándolos por su reciente relación. Seguido a él, Tsubaki les sonrió levemente y se disculpo con Soul, alegando que había sido una ingenua al no ver que el que mas estaba sufriendo con aquella situación era él. Las siguientes fueron Patty y Liz, quienes con su habitual carácter relajado podían perdonar más fácilmente, el problema fueron Kid y Chrona, quienes al tener un criterio más formado, tardaron más, aunque al final las cosas volvieran a su cauce normal, fortaleciendo su ya de por si fuerte amistad."_

Se subió a su moto con renovabas energías, a su mente vinieron las palabras dichas por Stein aquella mañana, cuando fue a recoger los resultados de unas pruebas que le había aplicado a Maka hacia pocos días atrás:

"_Es posible que pronto recupere la movilidad de sus piernas, es sorprendente la velocidad con la que ha avanzado su recuperación estos últimos cuatro meses, y todo gracias a ti Soul. Deberías estar orgulloso, gracias a ti Maka se está recuperando – Lo felicitó el profesor con su habitual semblante. Aquello sorprendió al chico, pues aunque él hubiera notado un gran avance en su novia, jamás pensó que las cosas marcharan de esa manera."_

Condujo rápidamente al departamento que compartía con su novia, ansiaba verla pues ya habían pasado más de cuatro horas desde que la había dejado en casa bajo la atenta mirada de Blair, quien desde el accidente se había vuelto más atenta, especialmente cuando de cuidar de Maka se trataba.

Sus ojos comenzaron a divisar el complejo donde se encontraba su departamento, con destreza, estaciono la moto en el espacio asignado por el edificio para la misma. Luego, de un movimiento se sacó el casco para dejarlo amarrado sobre su moto, si había algo que le encantaba de ese edificio, era la seguridad con la que podía dejar sus implementos ahí.

Subió las escaleras del edificio pensando en la otra noticia que tenia para su novia, esta mañana, tras una breve charla con Shinigami-sama, el mismo había accedido a devolverle su cargo de Death Scythe, pero bajo la condición de que cuando Maka se recuperara, ambos se someterían al entrenamiento adecuado. Está de más decir que no cabía en felicidad, no tanto por haber recuperado su cargo, si no porque Shinigami-sama había permitido que Maka siguiera siendo su técnico, cosa que desde hacía varios meses había pensado y temido.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta de su apartamento, realmente no podía creer que hace un par de meses se encontraba sumido en la peor de sus depresiones producto del peor error que en su vida cometió. Definitivamente Maka era especial, pues había conseguido sacarlo de ese abismo al que el mismo se había sumido, y logro devolverle la luz y la razón a su existir, definitivamente estaba en deuda con la chica y pensaba retribuírselo de alguna manera, aunque supiera que jamás conseguiría devolverle todo lo que ella había hecho por él.

Saco sus llaves del bolsillo de su chaqueta para después abrir la puerta levemente, noto extrañado que Maka no se encontraba en la sala, por lo cual supuso se encontraba en su habitación leyendo algún libro. Dejo el paquete que tan recelosamente llevaba en los brazos para después dirigirse a la cocina por un poco de jugo, en su camino, noto que Blair se encontraba profundamente dormida en el sillón de la sala. Aquello lo alarmo un poco, pues no le gustaba que Maka se quedara sola en casa, y menos en la condición en la que se encontraba. Por lo que, dejando el vaso de jugo en el mesón, camino rápidamente hacia la habitación de la chica, la cual se encontraba cerrada. Tras darle un par de golpes a la puerta, un leve "pase" le indicó que era prudente entrar.

Al entrar, sus ojos rojizos presenciaron la escena más grandiosa de los últimos días:

Maka se encontraba parada recostada a la pared, mientras que con ayuda de la misma, daba pequeños pasos.

Una sonrisa se poso en su rostro, y sin poder evitarlo, atrapo a la chica en sus brazos, para después dejar caer una lluvia de besos sobre su coronilla.

– Ahahaha, para Soul, me haces cosquillas – Se quejó la chica revolviéndose en sus brazos.

– Como quieres que pare, si acabo de ver a un ángel que aprendía a caminar – La beso una vez más (esta vez en los labios) antes continuar: – Me acabas de dar el regalo más _cool _ de aniversario Maka.

La chica en toda respuesta sonrió apenada mientras Soul la ayudaba a sentarse en su cama. El chico había notado al abrazarla lo agitada que se encontraba, producto del esfuerzo que estaba haciendo, por lo que le indico que descansara mientras él se dedicaba a preparar la cena.

– Y no se te ocurra levantarte hasta que yo regrese, ¿de acuerdo? Aun falta mi regalo de aniversario – Anunció dejando a la vista su sonrisa de tiburón, aquella que tanto extrañaba Maka y ahora el chico solo le dedicaba a ella.

El chico caminó a la cocina con una sonrisa de medio lado, definitivamente ahora las cosas irían para mejor, lo supo cuando vio a su amada recobrando la movilidad de las piernas, y lo confirmo cuando sus ojos se posaron en la bolsa que se encontraba sobre la mesa, más específicamente en la pequeña cajita que se encontraba dentro, donde sabia que un anillo aguardaba por una respuesta afirmativa.

* * *

¿Y bien? ¿Debí dejarlo sin continuación? ¿Merezco que me empalen y me crucifiquen? (xD) ¿Soy asimétrica? (Nooooo) xD Como ven, intento hacer los fics desde una perspectiva de Soul, pues tengo un trauma con él xD aparte de que así se me es más fácil plasmar lo que digo yo que siente. Si en algún momento sienten que el personaje me queda muy OoC ¡no duden en decirme!

Ya tengo listo el prólogo de mi siguiente historia (Yeiii!) pero aún no la quiero subir pues me gustaría tener listos al menos cinco capítulos (cuestiones mías xD) ¡pero estoy de vacaciones de la U, así que pronto estará por aquí!

Nos leemos próximamente, ya sea en otra historia o cuando me dedico a dejar reviews! Un abrazo a todas las lectoras :)

¡Ya saben! Los reviews se convierten en jirafas que Patty muy amablemente cuida :) ¡piensen en Patty!

Kabegami


End file.
